


Magneto vs. Technology

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik doesn't know what technological things are called, Grampneto, M/M, Old!cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: No, Erik did not need Charles to help him figure out how to use an eye-pad





	

**Author's Note:**

> To cheer us all up after Logan, let us rejoice in the years that were Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen Cherik

_It is made of metal_. Erik reminded himself,  _You are a_ master  _of metal, it can't be that hard._

 

Oh but it was, He just didn't understand how kids these days made any sense of it. They went around twittering and gramming and taking 'shelfies.' Which made no sense whatsoever to Erik, but he supposed that he had never really understood his own kids' fascination with bright clothes, big hair, and other new trends they had come up with. Apparently that came with being an old man.

 

Charles, who was always on top of the newest technologies, began incorperating laptops into daily classes years ago. Erik had scoffed, brushing it off as a trend that would soon pass.

 

Charles had also substituted his hard copy books for digital ones that he could read on his Findle Kire. Which he had received as a joint present from their grandsons Billy and Tommy for their anniversary. Erik had received an eye-pad, which he hadn't so much as touched, until now.

 

This was the day he had decided. Today he was going to open the packaging and lean how to use this... eye-pad! Yes! Today was, the day!

 

\---

 

Charles came back to the room he shared with his husband after classes to find said husband glaring at the iPad in his hands, which he had gotten months ago, but had been too stubborn to ask for directions on how to use it. "Erik?" He asked cautiously.

 

"Charles, this thing is confusing. I don't like it at all." He complained.

 

"Ah, now I see where Lorna got it from." Was all he said as he wheeled out of the room to head back into the kitchen for lunch instead.


End file.
